Nocturnal
by Addison Miller
Summary: A look into how a relationship could have formed between Ariadne and Dom. I wrote it as a one shot but if you like it, i'll make more chapters :  R
1. Midnight Coffee Shops

The world had forgotten how to dream. Every breath it took was awake, it seemed lively on its lack of sleep. But as the world knew dreamers are pivotal. Dreamers kept the world turning.

He woke up again at midnight, sweat drilling down his face as he was brought back to a better reality. There was silence as the hot summer night pressed on him like the covers, suffocating his existence. He glanced at the nightstand, hoping this time he would restrain himself. He wasn't going to do it but then he swiped his phone off the stand, dialing a number that was typed so often on the keypad.

"Hello?" a groggy voice came from the receiving end.

A half an hour later Cobb was sitting at the coffee shop, nursing a cup he had just gotten. He was hunched over, almost as if he was hiding his face. He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying something- someone doing this. It was a weakness to him, but it kept him from sleeping as she could creep back into his mind.

"You're here earlier than I thought." She said, sitting down across from him. She had perpetual insomnia, but he suspected she forced it on herself to take care of him. "You dreamt of her again?"

His eyes slit, even after all this time he didn't like to share that part of his life. "Of course Ariadne." He said, watching her. She didn't bother to change, her hair still in a bun and pajama pants hung loosely on her hips. He must have looked a mess right now, especially with the lack of sleep.

She sighed, taking a sip of her own coffee. "I can't help if you get snippy with me." She somewhat teased.

He sighed, adding a groan as well. "Phillipa keeps calling me nocturnal."

"Well you are." She said, smiling playfully around the rim of her mug.

"She misses you."

"I'll come over one day, make them dinner. Because god know you can't cook."

It's been months since the plane ride and everyone was living happily on their own little sum of cash. Ariadne stayed in touch, mainly because she was the only one who knew how deeply Cobb was hurting. Especially since Mal was attack his sleep. Neither had taken another job for extraction, Ariadne didn't want to get mixed up in it again as did Cobb. But here they were, discussing dreams.

Talks at the coffee shop were often, almost nightly. For Cobb it was practically therapy. But for Ariadne she felt it was a way to relax and clear her mind by focusing on someone else's problems. And it was another way to see Cobb. Because she almost never did.

They chatted for a while, almost until dawn. They were happy just to talk about anything, a sort of therapy for each other.

They stood outside of the shop, ready to part ways. "Goodnight." She smiled, putting the weight on her heels.

He coughed a moment, about to say something. But instead he nodded and walked away leaving Ariadne alone. She sighed, pausing for a moment.

She felt- alone.


	2. Does Dinner Count?

_Heh. I liked your reviews so i wrote another one where they actually get together. I do have an idea where this story can go so if you want/ like it just review to tell me to keep going!  
_

* * *

Gravity is a funny thing. It pushes on us like a burden even as it keeps us together. If there were no gravity everyone would just float apart like paper in the wind.

Cobb sat by the door, twisting his top nervously between his fingers. He didn't realize it but he was nervous. She was coming over and there was still sunlight. He had broken their nocturnal tradition, allowing her to come over; into his real home, to cook for the kids. He had no clue why, he had turned her down plenty of times. But this time she convinced him otherwise. There was a ring at the door and Phillipa screamed delightedly. She loved Ariadne. Dom jumped out of his seat and walked shakily to the door. She was in one of those outfits of hers, casual but fancy at the same time. She gave a graceful smile at Cobb and bent down to pick up Phillipa. "Look how big you've gotten!" Ariadne cooed.

"Ariadne!" she said, hugging her neck. "Me and James will get your groceries!" she said when she got put down, dragging the bags with determination. Ariadne followed, smiling.

"What you making Ariadne?" James said, looking up at her.

She bent down and ruffled his hair, "Spaghetti!"

"Oh I love spaghetti! Is daddy going to help?" Phillipa asked, tugging on her pants. Ariadne looked to Cobb, wondering the same thing.

He froze a moment, not quite sure if he wanted to. But then; "Of course sweetheart." Cobb said, walking to the counter and helping Ariadne unload the groceries.

"Now go play." Ariadne said, smiling at the kids. "And I'll call you when it's ready." They squealed and left, running to play outside. They chopped tomatoes for a while in silence, not quite sure what to say to each other. Then she looked up at him, grinning. "You've got tomato on your face."

Cobb smiled back as he wiped it off. "It happens. I don't cook very often so I'm not quite used to it." Ariadne glanced down at his pile of tomatoes, laughing.

"I can see that. Did you even slice them?" she said, chopping his up quickly. After that she held up onions smiling. "Do you cry often?" They cooked for a while, until it did get dark and they began to talk about things. As always Mal came up but they made sure to keep quiet so the kids wouldn't hear.

"She's in my dreams. Every night." Cobb sighed.

"But you killed her in limbo." Ariadne said, glancing at him.

"They're memories. And nightmares." Cobb sighed.

Ariadne paused for a moment, mustering the courage to ask something outright. "Did you ever think of… taking your mind off of her?"

Cobb didn't stop working, and he didn't answer either. There was silence for a moment as each one busied themselves with their work. They met at one point in the middle of the kitchen and Cobb dropped his voice low. "She's my wife, Ariadne. I can't just forget about her."

It was Ariadne's turn to be silent. When she reaches the counter she sighed, saying softly, "She _was _your wife_._"

Cobb didn't say anything to that, maybe she was right. But he couldn't think of that now. All he saw was Mal's betrayed face in his mind as Ariadne shot her.

The dinner was wonderful, and everyone loved it. Ariadne talked solely to the children, almost trying to ignore Cobb. Cobb did the same. By the time she had to leave they hadn't spoken one word to each other.

"I loved the dinner Ariadne!" Phillipa said, grinning.

"Mmmhmm! Me too!" james agreed with spagehetti sauce on his cheek. Ariadne wiped it off of him as she smiled.

"Thank you guys." She got up, grabbing the plates and placing them in the sink. "I've got to go now."

"Aww! Why you leaving?" James said, pattering over to her. She patted his head.

"I have to get to bed! It's late." She said, mocking a yawn. Of course she wasn't tired, her insomnia stopped that.

"It's okay! Next time you come we'll make you dinner!" Phillipa said, hugging her. Ariadne smiled and walked to the door. Their grandmother called them and they ran back into the living room. She paused for a moment, hoping that maybe he would come back and say goodbye. But of course he didn't.

She was about to leave, turning the handle as she sighed heavily. But then Cobb did come to the door, stopping her. He grabbed her by the arm and he had this look in his eyes. Ariadne knew what he was about to do.

She let out one word before he kissed her. "Mal?"


End file.
